


Valid Recreation

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Valid Recreation</p>
    </blockquote>





	Valid Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Valid Recreation

Title: Valid Recreation

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

Character(s): Helena Cain, Gina Envierre

Pairing(s): Cain/Gina

Spoilers: Not really.

Summary: Invalid forms of recreation are sometimes more pleasurable… (for the fifth porn battle, prompt ‘going down’)

-

“They won’t… sanction this…” Gina broke off with a groan, before panting her next words through bitten, red lips, “as a valid… form of… recreation, Helena!”

Admiral Cain, commander of the Battlestar Pegasus, lifted her head for a moment to look into her partner’s face. Her chin was glistening wet, and her smile as feral as an untamed tiger’s.

“You know what? They can go frak their rules.”

Gina Envierre shuddered in pleasure at the decisive tone of her lover’s voice, and then again, as Helena moved to taste her once more.

It was recreation of a sort, at least…


End file.
